Tsukushi Tsukamoto
'Tsukushi Tsukamoto '(柄本 つくし, Tsukamoto Tsukushi) is the main character of Days series and a freshman at Seiseki High School, where he entered the soccer club although he is a beginner. He plays with jersey n°17. He's childhood friends with Sayuri Tachibana who lives next door and is good friends with Jin Kazama. Appearance Tsukushi has grey eyes and unruly dark hair. He is usually seen in his Seiseki High School training gear or his school uniform but depending on the scene he can also be in his normal daily clothes.He is initially very skinny and lanky but as the course of the plot goes on he acquires more muscle during the rigorous training which Seiseki High School goes through. Personality Tsukushi is very timid at first due to the incessant bullying he received but still he is very polite. He is very honest about his feelings, almost to the point of stupidity. He tries his best to work for the team even though he doesn't have the necessary skills and always strives to be better to ease the tension of his senpais and classmates. However, after the last match at the Inter-High Prelims against Suka High, he became more confident and started orienting his goal to get better for himself and not for others. Although very diligent he is not that academically smart, being average at most. He will never hesitate to get the ball even when the team is in a pinch. He is very determined at finishing the plays that he has been entrusted with and although he has no other spectacular qualities, he can run for the life of him. In terms of pinch running, he is Seiseki's best. One of his only redeeming qualities as of now. He also has the tendency to overreact when stuff abnormal, to him, happen. He is greatly identical to Seiseki's team Captain, Mizuki , in the sense that both of them were not born talented and Mizuki had to work his way to the top. They both also only started playing soccer the first year of high school. History Tsukushi has been raised by his mother for the most of his life. She has greatly influenced his personality, due to being in a wheelchair and teaching Tsukushi to be considerate to people. Plot Skills * '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Tsukushi has displayed on many occasions that he can endure pain to an extraordinary level. Most times its because he is so concentrated on getting the ball that he doesn't notice his surroundings and bumps head-first into hard metal objects, such as the goal post. He can still move despite the pain, although during the Inter-High Prelim match against Suka High, he had to be taken out * '''Running: '''Although Tsukushi has no initial skills or talent in football he gets by, having built up his stamina when running so as not to be a nuisance for the rest of his team. Relationships His Mom Trivia - His speciality is perfectly removing pudding from its packaging. - He likes milk and he dislikes crowds. - His favorite word is 'Orderliness'. - Girlfriend: I'd be happy just making someone else happy in the future. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seiseki High School Category:Seiseki soccer team